


主观臆断

by SophieZhang



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, FR, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: （Alpha！Finch/Omega！Reese）AKA：夕阳红谈恋爱真麻烦（其实是15年的东西，而且还从没有写完过）





	主观臆断

## 【POI】主观臆断（FR·ABO）

## （Alpha！Finch/Omega！Reese）

## AKA：夕阳红谈恋爱真麻烦

**Chapter 1 Womb（子宫）**

“你应该小心一点的。”Finch略带斥责的对Reese说，对方躺在病床上，腹部绑着一层一层的绷带，并不怎么用心的“恩恩”几声做以回答，见此，Finch的脸色又有变黑的趋势了，他正要再次开口，轻敲着门的医生打断了他的思路。Finch恼怒的看了他的员工一眼，走到病房外面，顺手拉上了门。

“Mr.Reily，对吗？”在Finch点头确认后医生递给他一张拍片，继续说道，“很幸运，伤口离子宫还差几厘米，器官没什么大碍，休养一段时间就好了。”

“子宫！”Finch惊讶的差点叫了出来，但他很快压抑他的声调，“子宫？”

“是呀。”医生不明所以的回答道，调整出一幅轻松地表情安慰Finch，“没事的，不会影响受孕几率。”

Finch猛地回头透过小小的探视窗看向Reese，对方正百无聊赖的一上一下的抛着苹果，神情疲倦而淡漠。

Finch简直不能好好抑制住大脑中无数念头的猛烈冲撞，他的心思百转千回，他堪比机器般精密的大脑迅速的列出了种种证据及怀疑-----

John Reese是个alpha

证明：

  1. 对钢铁武器及暴力的热爱。他理解Alpha在暴力过程中伴随的的强烈的生理反应---因为他也是这个性征的其中一员---暴动的信息素破坏大脑兴奋与抑制的节律，心跳加快，心肌收缩，机体分泌儿茶酚胺刺激中枢神经系统，然后Alpha们被莫名的鼓舞振奋，就像兽类一样冲上去战斗厮杀------以Reese大多数时候为例。当然也会有血的代价，而Reese这次就被人在腹部捅了一刀子。
  2. 出色的自我决断和行动能力。不是说omega不行，而是omega注定在神经感知方面比alpha和beta表现的更为敏感和感性，在困难前他们无法自拔的沉浸于恐慌、无助、惊赫与哀痛，以至于彷徨不安优柔寡断。而Reese完全没有，他是个手比脑子快的家伙，无组织无纪律不是一天两天了，而Finch相信作为军人、前CIA的Reese拥有的的优秀的专业能力，他放任他用自己的方法解决问题。
  3. 铁与血淬出来的坚韧与勇猛。拯救号码，没有恶念，出手时具有一种令人恐惧的勇猛，像森林里出没的黑豹----隐藏、跃起、捕捉。他每次都抱怨他的员工能不能不要负伤归来----被枪击中、被刀划到、被车撞到、打架时颧骨紫红、躯干青赤一片-----他看到时常常心惊肉跳，而对方表现的毫不在乎甚至有时觉得他不可理喻。他经历过痛楚，以他残破的脊椎和右腿为证，所以一反alpha常态觉得非暴力值得支持。
  4. 信息素。即使Reese的alpha信息素不是那么明显（也许是军队药物的功劳？>>现在不那么确定了），但那也是混杂着火药与猩红的味道，暗埋着死亡与血腥的阴影，透着武器的亮黑与血的猩红。只有alpha，Finch只想得到alpha，才会带给人这种感觉。
  5. 机器，机器是不会出错的，军队和CIA的长官应该也没这么蠢。他早把他的家底翻得一干二净，什么都知道（对方最可恨的信息不平等），John Reese，好吧那时他还不叫Reese，16岁的两性特征报告记录的是男性alpha，而后军队和CIA的报告记录也是男性alpha。但现在资料也不是那么确定了。
  6. ……….

John Reese是个omega

证明：

  1. 每每被Finch腹诽的Reese本身的存在。有着作为一个alpha来说精致的近乎奢侈的小脸；那注着水光的灰蓝眼睛，太过绝俗昳丽，抬眸时眼角眉梢流转多情；低哑柔软的嗓音，同POI对话时的温柔和怜惜仿佛发自内心；走路风骚而顾盼生姿，好像他当大兵时的所受训练消失的无影无踪。在遇到Reese以前，他从没想过这样的人会是一个alpha。
  2. 甜品，甜品。没有alpha喜欢甜品，他们只需要必须的糖分摄取即可，过多的奶油及糖分会让味觉神经异常强大的alpha第一时间感到发腻甚至是恶心，街上的甜品店都是开给omega和beta的。而Reese，好吧，最开始的时候他并不知道这个人偏爱这些，直到他有一次将Reese的行动点做了一个分频排序，发现他的员工总会在某个路口停留三分钟；他打开地图，确定那是一家甜品店；他对此并没有发言，难道要他大刺刺的去问Reese：为什么你能忍得了甜品？这不是他的风格。到了后来，他与Reese的关系越来越紧密，对方似乎也知道了他发现了这个“小秘密”，于是就肆无忌惮了起来，直接在图书馆的空暇开启了下午茶时间，三明治、小松饼、芝士蛋糕、水果塔、祁门红茶，居然还有给他另备的煎绿茶和eggs benedict。在一些和熙的下午，他看着特工扣着青花的中国瓷杯，千言万语溶在那一低头的温柔，上升的热气萦绕出缠绵的水色莲花，对方的脸夹杂在阳光和水汽中模糊而不真切。
  3. 子宫。最确切的。alpha没有子宫这种器官，有的只有omega；这个道理就像地球是绕着太阳转，1+1=2，Shaw和Root彼此相爱，Bear喜欢咬初版书一样简单明了。

思绪奔腾出千百迈的速度，这些想法在Finch的头脑中仅仅转了几秒钟就被他小心翼翼的收好。他对医生道谢请对方离开，低下头看拍片，那上面子宫的形状依稀可见。

John Reese是个omega。而Harold Finch从未如此确定过。

他轻轻叹出一口气，掩住心中的感慨，以及那微不足道的深自庆幸。

\-----TBC or END---

**Chapter 2 A.O.A（美国omega法案）**

**（Americans with Omegas Act）**

许多年以后，当昏黄的阳光从窗中倾泻下来的时候，Finch就会想到2001年他在电脑上看到John Reese的那个遥远的下午。

那是The Machine为Finch提供的，它所能收集到的，John Reese最早的的影像资料，仅仅13秒，田纳西州诺克斯维尔下的一个小镇，1992年夏天的下午。

才十五岁的少年，板着脸，穿着乱糟糟的白衬衫和发白的七分牛仔裤，体型修长，却是瘦弱的，不得力的站着，微微勾着背。少年人的坏习惯。书包拎在手上，在荒凉的马路口的等待着路灯的变换，怅然而无趣。

就是这时，少年突然抬首，看向摄像头，那双同时混杂着桀骜与天真的灰蓝眼睛看着，看着，说：你在看我吗。

这个有着年轻俊美的面容的少年就站在那，无声无息，却足够吸引。

这会，路灯变换，少年回头迈开步伐，风鼓起衬衫的下摆，他像飞鸟一样，从灰白的镜头中脱身而去。

有谁会想到这几帧影像会这样清晰地被拍摄、被保留下来呢？有谁会知道在将近20年后它会再次播放，是为了帮一个痛苦孤独的人寻找另一个痛苦孤独的人呢？又有谁会想到这样的事呢？

他们比想象中更早开始，从那超越枯冷寂寞的屏幕的对视开始。

\----------

Finch将一叠纸递给了Reese，对方接过，低头看去，一份新的合同，附带一份美国omega法案（A.O.A）。

Finch看着特工的表情由略微的疑惑转向惊赫，然后蕴着隐隐的愤怒。他感到心中原被他有意将之深深埋葬的一些事实、感情，在血肉深处慢慢冒出了漆黑的头，表露于外。这些东西那么强烈，又那么邪恶，尤其是作用于Reese身上时。

Reese僵立在原地，面孔中有着可怖的恐惧，仿佛他手上拿着的是死亡判决书，“你什么意思，Finch？”

“不，没什么。”Finch的坐姿严谨而端正，连同他的表情一样，双手搭在膝上，挺直着背，缓慢而耐心的开口，“AOA保护有omega生殖特征的个人不因他的属性而受歧视，作为私人雇主，我很抱歉我之前因为不知道你的属性而没有配合做出合理安排。当然这在聘用过程中也是不允许询问的。现在我既然知道了，也就代表我必须提供能够让您履行必要职能的“合理安排”。这份新的合同做出的“合理安排”包括能够促使你得以履行职位主要功能的整改与调整，当然，含发情期的休息时间。”

特工在Finch吐出一大段话后喘了口气，带着掩着愤怒岩浆的笑意，虚妄又有些自嘲，“那是不是代表在‘非常困境’时，我就会被辞退？”

“放心你不会遇到这种事情的，”Finch轻微的扭了扭僵硬的脖颈，理清自己的想法，并揪出了一种隐秘的情绪----快意，一种快意。暧昧不清，模棱两可，就像刚出生的婴儿那样盲目。“如果你的某些……特殊情况阻碍了你的工作表现时，我很愿意接受你，并谈判一个‘合理安排’的。”

特工双拳颤抖着紧握，深吸了一口气，试图抛开一切杂念强迫自己冷静下来，“我的档案写的都是alpha，你原来也没发现，现在你怎么知道的？”

Finch顿了顿“上次你腹部受伤，医生为你拍了片，我看到了子宫。”

“子宫，子宫…..”Reese仰着头，想要努力稳住絮乱的气息，但终究内心的火山还是爆发了出来，狠辣阴戾的把那叠纸摔在了桌上。他控制不住自己的声调，好像Finch的话要了他的命，omega的神经难得敏感，他只能愤怒而可悲的呐喊：

“你TM的就因为我是omega就打算做这些是吗！？！你知道什么！！？”

眼见特工越发烦躁越发出言不逊，Finch的良好教养让他不适的皱了皱眉，打断了对方：“Mr.Reese，我知道很多，I know everything about you.”

Reese转过身正对着Finch，看着他，绝望、哀痛而疲倦，好像经历了一场万骨枯的战争，亦或是刚结束一次绵长的苦役，“不，你什么都不知道。“

“Mr.Finch，你什么都不知道。”

Finch坐在那里不动，看着特工转身踉跄的近乎逃出图书馆，消失在黑色的铁栅栏后。

恍惚间，一种悲戚之感，一种倦怠无力油然而生，他有点茫然，心情也不怎么明确，既没有对Reese不得体的行为的反感，也没有将对方逼到死角的自娱自喜。

他以为他看着Reese，但事实上他未曾注视着他；他以为他在为Reese安排，其实他也不曾为他准备；他什么也没做，不过是坐在图书馆内，坐在那扇紧闭的门前，等待罢了。

但欲念这时无疑已在。

\-----TBC or END----

大家居然这么热情，好紧张（捂胸口），谢谢。

如果有发现什么没说明白或有遗漏，请提出来，我会修文的。

再次感谢。

**Chapter .3 Drugs**

Reese在看到马路上的川流不息、人来人往的一瞬间，便被心中的羞愧、恶心、愤怒、痛苦所击倒。他逃跑了，就像一个普通的omega躲避残酷的洪流一般逃跑了，而这正是他最不希望的。像一个柔弱的omega一样----可耻，想想就让他烦躁。他不应该跑的，他应该揍Finch一拳？不，他永远也不会伤害他的；反驳？拿什么反驳？更早之前他邋里邋遢，而对方衣冠楚楚；一个alpha，以奇怪的摆腿姿势从黑色汽车旁走来，穿过八百万人流向他走过来，走近他，看着他。那时他知道这个alpha即使武装着三件套和保镖也仍然心有畏惧，他不耐烦的打断了他的话，他没必要和一个神神叨叨的有钱人站在纽约的大街上胡言乱语。他看到这个人有些苦恼，他苦恼的时候鼻子先皱起来，就好像春风吹起了湖水中的涟漪，清湉的alpha信息素微微震荡，他莫名的有些晕眩。从那时开始，他就觉得他总会给他带来些什么。他的直觉从不出错。随后他解决了第一个POI，知道了TM，他俩坐在河堤前，他给了他一份工作，一个目标，即使这并不容易。他就发觉有事发生了，或即将发生。他的直觉从不出错。后来他为这位新雇主解决或解救了更多POI，而对方为他拆弹、为他医治、为他置办房子衣服身份等等等等、甚至为他端枪去劫狱， 他就知道他已经落到了这个男人的掌控之中了，不是信息上的，不是属性上的，就是精神上的、心理上的。也就是说，他爱他，疯子似的爱他，要了命的爱他，中了毒般的爱他。

但他却不能告诉他他爱他，因为他也是一个“alpha”，至少表面上是，而且已经很久了。而alpha和alpha是不会彼此产生罗曼蒂克的，从来都不会。他不想告诉这个人他其实是一个omega，很简单，他爱他不是世人看见的一个omega爱上了一个alpha，而是一个男人爱上了另一个男人，仅仅这样，就是这样。

他走了那么远，好不容易有一个人，敬重他，陪着他，和他一同抵受患难屈辱、艰险困苦。他一方面恨不得向全世界宣告他有多么多么爱他，另一方面又小气的只想让这个人一个人知道他喜欢他。但结果悲伤地是他不能说出口，这简直快要了他的命，但又有什么法子呢。于是他对自己说：就这样吧。他这么好，你既然如此爱他，那怎样都是可以的，只要他安宁就好。或许有一天，你还是会有机会，走到他面前，对他说：我爱你，爱你的坚强，爱你的温柔，爱你的孤独无告，爱你的年华老去，爱你受伤却依然闪耀的灵魂。这份爱与性征无关。

但是，怎么敢、Finch怎么敢，就这样用一个omega的身份，就否决了他。难道他以为，如果情景相同，换一个人，不是他，他就会听从那个人的吗？他就会跟着那个人走吗？像一个omega盲目无措的臣服于某个强大的alpha吗？

他沉溺于灾祸中的悲戚忧伤，直到手机响起，一条短信收到。

“Mr.Reese，新的号码。“

刹那，心中的空虚被填满，呼啸的罡风停歇，蓬勃的恶归向死亡。

像个男人一样。他对自己说。那个人还在，他还有机会和时间。即使前路绝望渺茫要他及早离去，即使他存在的理由需要假以外求。

\--

Reese继续他的工作，好像那份新的合同从来没有存在一样，即使他已经连续两个月和Finch没有直接的语言交流了，他和Shaw搭档，通过这位时时板着脸的alpha女人同他的老板传递信息。Shaw烦不胜烦，但迫于武力值问题只好闭嘴，存了一肚子牢骚，靠差使Reese给她买汉堡和死抱着Root不放来发泄。但万幸，在她稀薄的情感反应下，她没有对Reese变成一个omega发表什么言论，该怎样还是怎样，而这正是Reese所需要的，也是他所感激的。

当Reese孤身一人闯开了那扇据说关着POI的大门时，那里空无一人，随后，脖颈间微微的电流酥麻感让他沉入了黑暗。

\--

Reese艰难的从困顿的迷雾中清醒过来。

他被绑在一把椅子上，麻绳绕过脖子和胳膊，最后在手上打了一个死结。他的面前蹲着他的POI，Alan White，一个看似柔弱的omega女性，笑盈盈的注视着。

“哦，你醒了。”小女人眨眨眼，用一种虚伪的欢乐语调叫到。

原来这才是perpetrator。Reese虚弱的想，他和Shaw都以为她是victim，而那个alpha--那个Bill--想对她做点什么，没想到反转了过来。虽然他一时半会还逃不开，不过没关系，Shaw应该已经发觉了，他只要再等等。

“虽然我不知道知道你是谁，”Alan缓缓的说道，“不过，我最讨厌alpha了。”

是的，你当然讨厌。Reese迷迷糊糊的回忆起Shaw传递给他的资料，一个因拒绝alpha的求爱而毁了学业、毁了与一位beta的爱情、毁了家庭关系，毁了生存繁衍的一切的omega，做什么都是情有可原的。

“所以，我想这个会很适合你们这些alpha的。”Alan站起，打开黑色的手提箱，里面是一管试剂一样的东西。她拿出来，走回到Reese面前晃了晃，贴着他的耳廓再次开口的语气冰冷而兴奋，“被你的alpha信息素折磨死吧。”

Reese想挣脱，但他还没有从电击枪中缓过劲来，他只能无力的看着Alan把液体注射进针筒，然后是他的手臂。

刚刚抽出针头，枪声响起，Alan的膝盖爆出两朵血花，她扑通一声倒在地，Shaw举着枪踹门进来。

“你还好吧？”Shaw一边抽出刀子把麻绳割开，一边问道。

“还好。”Reese喘着气小声说到，“就是不知道她给我注射了些什么。”

Shaw无言的把Reese扶起，支撑着他走出房间，路过Alan时夺过她手中的针管，在瞄了一眼后扔进了外套口袋，并顺便给了她一狠脚将她踢晕了过去。

Reese被塞进了后座，Shaw爬回驾驶座，“Hi~大个子。”副驾驶座的人转过头来向他打招呼，是Root。他点了点头回应。很奇怪，在他的性征暴露后Root对他的态度更微妙了，但至少不是以前那种嘲讽和假惺惺的平易近人。也许是因为两人同为omega？谁知道呢？

汽车驶向安全屋的路途行进了一半，Shaw猛地一个刹车，她开口，声线颤抖，“Root，你闻到了吗？”

“是的，”Root的声音同样惊恐，她扭头看向后座，“大个子发情了。”

而Reese，他瘫软在后座，大脑弥漫性钝痛，神志不清，眼前尽是黑朦，前排两个人的对话像是发生在极其遥远的远方。

“他被注射了什么，对吗？”

“对。就是这个。你知道这是什么吗？”

“…….试剂。”

“什么试剂？”

“就叫‘试剂’，刚研发出来不到三个月，主要作用于alpha，造成alpha信息素暴动，进而影响中枢神经系统和其他系统，导致惊厥、震颤麻痹、心率失常、肺气肿、颅内高压等，实验者多死于脑栓塞、或是脑干延髓被抑制引起突发呼吸抑制；对omega的效用大大削弱，以强制发情为主。”

“那好，给他找个alpha就行了。”

“没那么简单，效用削弱不代表没有，发情期和药物反应重合，解决难度翻了几倍。颅内高压的护理需要保持安静和绝对的卧床休息，你觉得一个发情的omega可以完成这项任务吗？”

“….我知道了，我们去图书馆。”

Reese在听到‘图书馆’的一瞬反应过来，“不….不要…..别去图书馆……”

他听到有人转身的声音，即使他看不见，也能想出Root说话时可怜悲叹的神情。

“亲爱的John，你知道你现在闻起来有多么迷人吗？你需要尽量柔和的alpha信息素安抚来帮你度过发情，而不是被往死里操，颅内高压会杀了你的。除了Harold，又有谁能帮你呢？”

**Chapter.4 Ache**

Shaw和Root把明显已经神志不清的Reese运到了图书馆。Finch坐在电脑椅上，膝上按着一本书，沉默而紧张的看着他们。

Shaw把Reese仍在了沙发上，转头对Finch开口：“他就交给你了。保持安静和绝对的卧床休息，你知道的。我们不可能把他带到人多的地方去，他们会撕了他的。只有你能帮他。”

Finch点了点头，他早从电话中了解了事情的始末，他也明白这时真的只有他了，所以图书馆里预备的、本来不知道有什么用的alpha抑制剂终于派上了用场，他把他们全吞了---因为目前这位特工实在是太……引人求索了。信息素在这个人的周围蓬勃蔓延，缠绵袭人。Finch抿着唇咬牙抵制着自身信息素的躁动不安，alpha对omega的生理渴求骚动着他的心。他已经很久没有性冲动了，一方面是“死亡”后忙于irrelevant list的劳碌，另一方面是刻意的压制信息素好隐藏在芸芸众生中。

Shaw见Finch点头，默默地拥着Root退了出去。即便她已经标记了她的omega，即便她的omega就在她的身边，她都不确定能不能控制自己不扑上去。她只能离开，然后把Reese交给他们唯一信任的老板。

Finch目送Shaw离开，然后看向三步开外沙发上的员工。小心翼翼的用信息素安抚。omega对alpha的信息素的接受程度视亲密状况而定，厌恶时omega信息素是异常强大的盾，愿意接受时就只是薄薄的水泡。显然，这个人是接受他的，接受这种熟悉的alpha信息素的保护与慰藉。他看着特工，对方仰躺着，削肩长腿，被风衣裹住身躯，一只手无力的垂下来，脸上晕着浅浅的春色，眉弯目秀，闭着眼睛也在眼角流着风情。事实上，他已经很久没有如此近距离的接触omega的信息素了，在Grace之后，直到现在Reese----

想想别的！他对自己说，努力让自己的思绪朝着别的方向走去。我写的第一个程序是什么？如何编写复杂的选择结构？那个error我是怎么解决的？Reese的信息素怎么这么诱人？不是！是the machine的程序怎么这么完美！？只有这时他才没这么防范他人呀。他想，然后思路不自觉的顺着这条大脑沟壑滑去。

这个人永远不知道他有多么引人注目，他总是孤独而惶惶不安的样子，又生着一双带着粉色眼眶的、小精灵般的灰蓝色眼睛，小扇子一样的睫毛搭下来时有一种毛茸茸的温暖，他时而轻佻活泼，像粉团一样却不自知；但他时而又是粗暴地，冷酷的，竖起身边的墙关上心中的门，面无表情时让人像有被尖利的贝壳扎到手指的伤痛，看到沦陷的黑暗和广阔的深渊。这种茕茕粥粥和他的尖薄相揉，难以捉摸，销魂夺魄，构成他独特的美。他很美，他的美就是这样，低调，凄切，而且流落异乡飘零不定，什么都是无从属无特征的，并不怎么得体，也不怎么端庄的合乎法度。但还是很美，至顶至身，有着无法形容的气质和风度----带着飘逸和灵动，寂静无息，像盛夏时古井里那层薄薄的冰。他或许已经习惯总有目光追随着他，比如那个黑道头子，比如那个做社交网站的，比如街道上擦身而过的曾经的POI，甚至是那个经常作死的会计师。他忽略他们，因为alpha和alpha可没什么罗曼蒂克。然而，那个人无视了，有时候身体的交合与欲望相关，与性征无关。

但他从来没有忽略过他。这个想法让Finch眨了眨眼，让快乐的思想落进了一个小小的杯子。

这时，沙发上的人发出了一声闷哼，那张脸上闪现出一种半是痛苦，半是欢欣的朦胧神情。Finch望向他，然后被那张半咬着的，暗红色的的唇所吸引，从中发出的气音像角质环嘶嘶作响。他把双手紧紧地按在书上，只求从眼前的这幅景象中脱身。他没有成功，手里的那本书成了无花果的叶子，他看到自己倾身向前，手指梦游般的越移越近，按在那晚熟的樱桃上，拨开它，探进去。那一瞬，在他的头脑里什么也没剩了，整个世界消失的无影无踪，只留下指尖的温熙。完了，完了，都完了。疯狂在血管里滚滚向前，一切理智都被急湍的血液裹挟而去，，一切都在欲望的威力下被冲散，扩张、渗透、掠夺、囚禁的因子浸入肉体思想，无处不在，无时不在，渴求侵占征服眼前人的身体，那副一动不动的身躯，去取，去拿，去寻求。他因欲望燃烧无力自持。他的手指滑出半张的嘴，蜿蜒过脖颈和喉结，越过锁骨，摩挲胸膛和小腹，抚弄那柔软的生殖器，直到它变得坚硬，沙发上的人因肉体赋予的本性发出绵绵不绝的呻吟和轻轻的啜泣。一切都在迎合他的欲望，一种不曾认知的新奇。他紧盯着那双皱着的眉骨下闭着的眼睛，他突然非常害怕，又非常期待，这个人会不会睁开眼睛，会不会从这种柔弱的状态中醒过来。最后是一声长而低的啼叫，仿佛林鸟失群，荒凉空虚的旷野上空悲哀的喧嚣，孤苦无告。恍惚之中，仿佛一切都在塌陷。

Finch大口大口的喘着气，手触电一样的缩回来，他跌跌撞撞的冲进浴室，解开皮带，抚弄上自己的。他的脑海中闪过Reese色彩鲜亮的面庞，几乎没怎么碰他就释放了。他面无人色，僵死在那，沉浸在一种糟透了的痛苦之中。这无比的快乐变成了耻辱，这种对自身的厌恶几乎要杀了他。

**Chapter 5 Jealous**

5:40，Reese准时从黑暗中醒来，身上的毯子像雪橇似得滑落他的肩头。他并不怎么开心，当然也不怎么痛苦，因他刚从这张让他容光焕发的、缥缈的信息素慰藉所编织的罗网中出来，他的血管中还残留着一点昂扬。他看向趴在桌子上沉睡的老板，从窗中洒下的斑驳阳光一跳一跳的，拨了拨他可怜的身体内那根隐秘敏感的弦。昨夜的事件由于药物并没有在他的大脑里留下什么记忆，但他相信他的老板，醒来时身体也没有异样。虽然他很难说他在期待些什么，也许在心底他默默期待着普利阿普斯所能构想出的最美妙的小小韵事能得以被实践，这种一厢情愿的念头在很长的一段时间里一直从他的脊骨里缓缓渗透出来--在床笫之间，久居于统治地位的人，用无边无际的温柔、牵连不断的深情来填满他肉欲的可怕的阴暗深渊，填满他瑟瑟发抖、荒凉空虚的灵魂。Harold Finch。Harold。他小声叫到，舌头摆动发出前两个音，最后轻轻贴在上腭上，一种在阳光底下融化的温暖。那个人没有反应，仍然趴着，酣睡着。Reese歪了歪头，转身走出图书馆。他到底是带来了麻烦。

从黑商那拿走alpha伪装剂，Reese走在大街上。光线，城市里的喧嚣嘈杂，芸芸众生，自身的渺小平凡。他和他们一样，公交车里的，书店里的，咖啡厅里的，没什么特别，sonder，manqué，voluptas，clearly guilty。他将领子立了起来，仿佛形体上的拒绝可以摆脱基因的资质与“缺陷”，以一种选择带来痛苦和隐藏。他的眼角扫到一个人，Bill，追求上一个POI的那个alpha，拿着一束蝴蝶兰，向着对街的医院走去。Reese犹豫了一下，跟着这个alpha走进了医院。他看见他进入一间病房，双膝受伤Alan正躺在床上。Alpha单膝跪下，将花慢慢的交给她，同时捧住她的手，低低的像对方诉说着自己的爱意--_他不介意她的坏心思，因为他是这么爱她，他的omega。她已经离开了她的beta，是不是代表他就有机会了呢？是的，光这一点就够了，不能再渴望更多了。他是那么爱她，以鼓动的alpha信息素为证，并渴望从她那获得更多，比如彼此的标记和结合。他不会再做什么缺德的事了，他为什么要做那种缺德的事呢？大概是出于嫉妒吧，才会让她陷入那种不幸的境况里去的。那个不知好歹的beta？哦，不要提那个小人物了。他们两人，一个alpha和一个omega，是如此般配，一个beta参合进来干什么了？……他是那么爱她呀，他心爱的omega！_Reese看见Alan轻轻点了点头，于是那个alpha先是惊讶，然后情不自禁的起身搂抱住他的omega，陷入了甜蜜。Reese看着他们相拥—alpha和omega—如此遵循常理的，天造地设的一对，这时他的手机响起，Finch的短信：

“新的号码，晚上七点请同我参加一场商务宴会。”

Reese顿了顿，转身离开，由此忽略了Alan埋在Bill背上的，抬起来透过探视窗看向他的目光--由如水的温柔在刹那间发生了质变，变得虚伪了，转向侮慢，最后归于死亡。

\--

Finch拿起一杯香槟，抿了一口。起初他是有些担心的，在于平常的宴会场合，出于某种心思，都是他为他值置办的行装。而在昨夜的意外后……即使不言不语，他也知道总有些什么会变得不同。至少他已不能再心无旁骛的安排对方，克制的说，给对方整衣打结。但鉴于这是位前CIA，他选择让他自己办。对于他来说，从前的John Reese和现在的John Reese就像vase和vast一样大不相同。自拍片后的两个月，Mr.Reese似乎脱离了“他的员工”这个范畴，变成了另一种物。在John Reese的身手、外表、生平之外，他开始认识他的眼，他的笑、他的肌肉、他的发，然后是昨晚的，他的皮肤、他的性器官。那是无可言状的甘美和令人窒息的红绿蓝，回想时让人看到渗满手心的汗珠。

他看到有人在门口出现，递上邀请函后把Crombie Coat交给侍者，他走路的姿势从容不迫，在人群的嘈杂中孤身自立。高大且帅气的男人，Emporio Armani的深黑色纯羊毛枪驳领西装，Turnbull & Asser的白衬衣，低调，却玩了个帝国领，带着领结。是Reese，比起Finch喜欢的整套suit，特工的选择上稍稍多了丝性感活泼。他的惊讶的阻止不了对方走向他，走近他，站在了他的身后。这个人没有看他的脸，他没有看他，他不去看他，懒慢不交一语，这种沉默无异也是一种安苏自在。

Finch间或与他的商业伙伴交谈几句，Reese的眼神追随着他们的号码。但Finch还是感觉Reese在他身边并不是什么好事。偶尔一位女士的像一只慌乱的家禽似得就要滑倒，Reese抽手极快的接住她，对她仓促的一笑，然后走开，留下一位面晕春色的人儿；Finch对面的合伙人，目光扫过高个子，再滑过小个子，似乎是意会到什么隐秘的信息，勾了勾嘴角。为了不太引人瞩目，Finch只好把特工打发到休息处。

“他是你的….恩….？”他的合伙人在正事完后，装作不经意的问道。

“不，他是….”Finch想回答，但他一下卡了壳，是什么？员工？同事？伙伴？资产人？他顿了顿，用不自然的口吻说，“一个朋友。”他说完，仿佛是耗尽了他所有的力气。他不知道自己该怎么说，那个势所必然的词就是吐不出口。

他扭头看向不远处休息区里的、坐在沙发上的“朋友”。那个人安安静静的坐着，直到身旁一位衣着骚气的年轻男子凑过来，向他举起一盒烟：“ever try it?”他皱了皱眉，迈腿上前想要阻止，却看到特工从善如流的接了过来，拿起身前玻璃茶几上的火柴，划起火后点燃香烟。

Finch看着Reese埋头吸了口烟，然后缓缓吐出，烟雾寥寥升起，遮盖住姣好的面容，灰白中有一种病态的缠绵之态。他看见站在他面前老板，笑了，笑的十分甜美，还带着有点讽刺的意味。那样朦胧的笑中包含着对自己，对前面的人，对他们如今的、以后的境遇遭际的深深了然与嘲弄。

Finch被一种莫名的不安所侵扰，说不出话，更谈不上自白。最初，是不能理解那种笑容；然后，来自世界深处的苦痛和虚脱从四面八方汹涌的袭击了他，将他淹没，将他卷走，留下冰冷的喘息和如潜水过度后铅一般死沉的倦怠。他闭上眼睛，暗自恐惧，于对方在这个不恰当的时间，不恰当的地点，以不恰当的方式，揭开了那张嫉妒的假面。

这是真相：他是如此的嫉妒他。

Harold Finch是如此的嫉妒John Reese.

以及渴望。

**JEALOUS.**

**AND HUNGRY.**

\--

Sonder ：德语，形容人渺小平凡，和他人没什么不同

manqué ：法语，失意的

voluptas ：拉丁，肉体的享乐

clearly guilty ：明摆着有罪的

vase和vast ：这里是想说一个字母不同而意思大相径庭，一张拍片让Finch换一种眼光看到不同的Reese

西装什么的我知道个鬼……如有错误请提出来。

我就是想写Reese穿西装！我就是想写Reese抽烟！

**Chapter.6 The Winter of Despair**

**（Finch POV）**

Finch无疑是喜爱Reese的。

最优秀的员工。

最趁手的武器。

John Reese是在他眼中是很奇特的人。服侍于光明，却耕耘于黑暗。在弄清楚选择和可能的结果后，便坚持践行自己的选择，并使之成为正确的。这种对理性价值的捍卫超越了纯粹约定俗成的主观的价值，而倾向普遍的道德规范。在某种程度上，这不能不使他让他想起Nathan，那个基于某种确信，便愿意那自己的生命来冒险的白骑士。“重要的就是要去发现一个对我来说是真实的真理，去发现我能为之生和死的观念。”Nathan在MIT时就曾将这句话当做信条，然后他在最后践行了它；更有911后，这个金发男人的慷慨陈词：“我们的国家，我们的兄弟姊妹，正受到恐怖主义的威胁与迫害，在这种情况下，我们两要做的，就是用我们的知识，我们的信息技术去介入这份现实，去减轻他们的痛苦与恐惧。”---这个想着兼济天下的alpha，这个存在主义的信徒，这个萨特（Jean-Paul Sartre）的随从，认为所有知识都是介入（committed）的。

很难说他在那时有多么认同这个男人，当时他还是个无可救药的实证主义者，用分秒来测算时间，用尺码来绘制空间，用代码来书写生活，单单信任着能被“度量”的东西，比如三段论，比如代码，又比如机器。他用客观反思的方法远离主体，以此获得纯粹非个人的、无关价值的、不来自任何地方的观点，他以为这便是“真理”。直到那次港口爆炸，海森堡测不准原理在他身上应验，他才认识到生命并不一定会遵循逻辑论证的连续性，为了某些纯粹的形式而贬低生命是多么非理性，而死亡又是那么的痛苦与不易。爆炸、火光、血伴随噩梦在记忆中多次反复，愈发深刻，他在深夜中被惊醒，埋首在黑暗中带着恨与绝望，高悬在复仇的深渊边缘，在坟墓般的晦暗的时间中挣扎。他以为他是布鲁图斯，但他发现他不是。最后他还是止步于那条道德律前，在机器的劝导下。不能越过那条线，不能，不要吞下那个石榴。鉴于他接连失去两个，也是唯二的绮丽美好的人，他的老友和他的omega爱人；鉴于他的乌托邦幻灭，**他尝试接受Nathan的理念**，认同那个被留下的空洞无聊的目标，然后收获27个失败的执行人和整整一面失败的号码墙，伤痛和倦怠让他情绪恶劣，意志消沉，失去了所有判断正误的心情，那时他是那么的仇视过去，厌烦现在，并且欺骗未来，享有着一种沉沦在灾祸中的安乐。他的生存是他必须应对的无情事实，还或是应怀着感恩之心而接受的恩典和馈赠？

然后机器将John Reese的号码交给了他。

最开始是一张服役期间的证件照和极尽简单的资料，然后他开始回溯这个原名John H.现名John Reese的人的过往，是马路边的15岁的青涩少年，是战场上25岁的直白军人，是宴会厅里35岁的拘束特工，也是地铁坐上胡子拉碴虚弱颓废的流浪汉。有着无人知晓的身份，受到最好最严苛的训练，技艺至臻至纯，死亡天使，但仍相信自己是为爱、责任与秩序而战，然后深埋暗沙，任大风扬尘而不可见。一个骑士一样的人，却成了一个刺客。太渺小，太脆弱，太愚蠢了—勾勒出形象；接着相知，相识，了解，添加，删除，在范例的自由想象变换中得出那份不变的本质—对，是他，就是这个样子。坚守着信仰与道义。这个John Reese，他的John Reese。

他开始真的相信，世间所有的相遇，都是命中注定的恩赐。John Reese是他的清醒剂，让他清醒的认识到自己是什么，想要什么，能做什么的，鼓起勇气，直面自身和世界的丑陋和黑暗，为他绽出的时间性提出了无尽的可能。这个人是克尔凯郭尔理想的信仰骑士—“超越善恶的”。把每个号码都看做具有道德价值的自由主体，尽心尽力的服务。

最初真的只是审美上的，一个强大的alpha，一个一看就让人知晓“目眩神迷”是什么意思的人，一个忠诚的执行者，但在时间的流逝中，在Reese中弹的时候发生了不可逆的变化—John Reese是一个人，凡人总有一死，所以John必有一死。对曾经的他来说。这种三段论是如此正确。但不是现在，用在John Reese身上就是错的！那太可怕了！他不允许！！

他在对方的濒死境遇中感受到自己的有限性，他在痛苦内疚中完成“跃迁”，便无法再次毫无保留的返回到纯粹的审美领域，开始了—**嫉妒**。为什么你如此潇洒？为什么你行动自如？为什么你受欢迎？为什么你能保持微笑？为什么你还能前行？为什么你得到这么多的爱？

他试图忏悔他的想法，却无济于事。

这在那份子宫拍片前又发生了变化，仿佛一切都逆转了过来。神啊，那个人刚强的人居然是一个omega，一个只适合安逸的生活，呆在安稳的地方等待他人的、脆弱的omega，一个会被alpha操控、支配的金丝鸟？这让他感到几分得意，几分淡淡的柔情，还有欲望的火光燃烧---渴望拉着那个人恣意狂欢，吃下太古时的果子，欢快的从云端堕落到淤泥；更想打断手脚，锁在怀里，恨不得拆分入腹，让谁也见不着他，像珍珠鸟一样将他养起来，什么都给他，把纽约献给他，把世界献给他，让John Reese安安稳稳的唯他存在。

他是孤零零的的一个人，除了机器，就是John了，这真是冷酷无情的一件事。

他披着伪装收集明证性来支持他的“决定”，并有意识的忽视相反的，所以他将AOA法案和新的合同交给了他。当他目睹这个人的暴躁与痛苦时，他又不忍心了--放了这个人吧，别玩小把戏了，他还是想讨这个人欢喜的，就由他去吧。那个晚上，他记着的，只是波提切利淡红的色调，那张玫瑰色娇嫩的唇，那些湿漉漉的黏在一起的迷人睫毛，以及，停手，停手，不要毁了他，不要毁了John。让他走自己自由选择的路。为什么不可以？这是John Reese，他的John Reese呀！整整一夜控制信息素让他筋疲力尽，但同时也让他愉悦。

现在，在烟雾前，他只能面带微笑，安安静静的走开，避开，留一片岑寂，留一份可能。只是小小的退让，就是这么回事。

十分钟，也许是这个时间，Finch的手机响起。他皱了皱眉，告了声抱歉后转身接通—居然是机器报来的号码---

他细细体听完，然后愣在原地，他知道这一串单词指的是哪个号码，他怎么不知道，他当然知道----

John Reese!!!

休息区的沙发上消失的，除了那个穿的花里胡哨的年轻人，还有Reese。

谁敢带走John！

他的alpha信息素压下来，周围的一片沉闷的像是监狱。

\--

PS：

石榴：吃了地狱的石榴就会永远留在地狱，比如春之女神珀耳塞福涅。

布鲁图斯：罗马执政官，其子因叛国罪被处以死刑，他本有权利赦免他儿子的罪，但他没有。这里想说Finch并不想认同Nathan以泄露国家机密的罪名被处死，即使他的确做了这样的事。

  1. 每章都在苏特工…..这个习惯不好，得改…..
  2. 宅总被我写的有点神经呀…….
  3. 前夫哥真是一道绕不开的坎
  4. 为了推动故事情节发展，特工还是委屈你再被绑一次吧。
  5. 我还是想把这个故事讲完的。
  6. 审美领域、伦理领域、宗教领域是克尔凯郭尔（有神论存在主义先驱）的理论。有兴趣可以去看看。

**番外·我要写仪仗队服Play谁也别拦着我！！！**

_（但是我发现我真的不擅长写肉……）_

（故事发生正文完结，两人确定关系以后，同居中。）

在小区的居民眼中，Mr. Swift和Mr. Riley是小区内两名普通的住户，哦，除了他们是一对同性征夫夫，不过谁在意呢？现在他们最关心的事是即将到来的9月，在华盛顿区的新总统的就职典礼了。

当然我们知道，Mr. Swift就是Harold Finch,而Mr. Riley就是John Reese，虽然这也不是他们的真名，不过也足够了。

_“Mr. Riley，听说你曾经是军人对吗？” Maria和Michael，10岁的alpha姐弟，仰着头问这位先生，他们的外公早年是一位英勇的士兵，一眼就看出来这位新住户是个军人。至少曾经是。_

_“是。”Reese点头。_

_“那么你可以帮我们训练吗？Maria和我刚刚加入仪仗队，而我们学校在9月就有一个欢迎新总统的活动。我俩太差了，总是练不好，你可以帮帮我们吗？拜托了~”_

“所以你就答应了？”Finch看着Reese问道，难怪这几天下午特工总是不在。

“当然，几个小孩子而已。他们挺可爱的。”Reese耸耸肩到。

“你会仪仗队的那一套吗？我记得你没有参加过仪仗队。”

“很久了，在我还在海军陆战队的时候，”Reese眨眨眼，“认识几个仪仗队的人，跟着学了几手，耍花枪而已。”

Finch点了点头，算是知道了，不过仪仗队……

9月的总统就职两人看了现场版， 本来Reese以为只有电视的，毕竟做坏事的人可不会管当下的总统是谁，虽然他还挺想的；但号码一解决完，Finch就开车载着Reese飞驰而去，直到一架波音7E7出现在空旷的眼前。好吧，Reese暗想，他怎么忘了他身旁还有个有钱到近乎万能的壕。

事实上比特工还开心的是他的老板，就是那种“幸福着你的幸福”的感觉吧，他难得有机会显摆一番，怀着殷切的情谊，给这个人最好的一切，给他一份快乐，讨他欢喜，然后守在他旁边一起听，一起看，一起分享。只为一句轻轻地“thanks，Harold”，和那一双闪闪发光像宝石一样凝视着他的眼眸，被迷得三魂六魄勾了去。

当晚他们还是选择飞回了家，回到那个小区里不大的房子。Reese先去洗澡。任着水从头顶流过。突然，他感觉到了身体不同寻常的轻微发热，他撇撇嘴----发情期的前兆。

沐浴后裹着一席浴袍走到客厅，Reese就看到Finch端端正正的坐在沙发上，而茶几上摆着一套叠好的衣衫，旁边还有一支步枪。他挑了挑眉，他的这位爱人有着超乎他想象的浪漫情怀，还有多的超乎他想象的花样，就是有时太过拐弯抹角。趿拉着拖鞋过去拎起衣服来瞧----一套黑色的仪仗队服。

“穿上它。”他听到Finch说道。“然后你再脱了它？”他抬首调笑道，不出意料的看到对面的人脸变得有些红。“我知道了~”

Finch感觉他等了很长时间，之前在听到Reese谈到仪仗队的时候他就有点想入非非了，随后并没有花费他很多时间，只是一个电话，鉴于他曾在那个地方为这个人定制了无数样式的衣服，尺码都还在。但在Reese走出来的那一刻，他知道一切等待都是值得的。

六英尺二英寸的高大男人，正适合仪仗队的标准，衣服套上去好看的不行。眉眼细秀，蕴着笑意，高领束住脖颈，映出精致的小小下巴，黑色的布料服服帖帖的顺下来，红边金扣，白帽白裤白腰带，还有白手套。这个人生来就是这样，无论是什么，只要和他一接触，就立刻变成了那光芒四射的一部分。

Finch看见这位新晋的“仪仗队员”抡起枪试着转了几圈，然后不多话，立定站好，及其熟稔的来了一套操枪表演。的确是耍花枪，那支步枪在手里就跟活了一样，发出节奏的咔哒声，从左手到右手，从上到下，偶尔捶一下地，最后以收到腋下结尾。“等一下“，Finch吸了一口气，”中间那个动作，“站着的男人顿了顿，慢慢的做起来，”不是，后面…..再后面，对，就是这个。“

这个时候，Reese单膝着地，一手拿着枪点在地上，另一只手横在胸前，抬头玩味的看着他。

Finch慢慢的从沙发上站起来，沉稳的走到了对方面前，伸出双手捧住那张脸，指尖从头皮刮到太阳穴，然后是颧骨，嘴角，滑到胸锁乳突肌的部分，用触觉描摹着轮廓。他轻吻他的额头，眼睛，在他的耳后喘息，还有嘴唇，并不怎么深刻，只是让它们变得湿润，却让手下的人有微微的颤抖。眼前的人仰着头，眼皮半阖，没有看他，他不去看他，乖顺的张开嘴，不去进攻，不去反抗。摘下那顶白帽子丢在地上，扯着发尾把对方的头按在了自己的皮带下方，看到那个嘴角仓促一笑，笑容一闪就没了，感受到拉链被拉下，棉质内裤被扯开，然后自己被包裹进一片湿润之中。

如果要Finch来评价，Reese的口技实在是一般，就像天生没点亮这个技能一样。但他就是爱死了这份青涩，借着每一个动作，每一次失误，每一种无知，在现时体味那纯洁无罪净无瑕垢----在对方含着他痛苦、暴力、可耻的地方的时候，在对方脸颊凹陷的时候。

“恩。”他在一个突然的深喉时被刺激的一退，跌坐回沙发，Reese的一只手有预见性的护着他的腰。Finch在要到达时扯开了对方。**慢慢来。**他对自己说。再次亲上那张已经有点红润的唇。这一次不同，两人都在用嘴噬咬吞食，渗透、掠夺、扩张，极力把对方的气息混杂在自己这边，信息素在身旁沸腾，疯狂的渴求侵占。

“你能自己弄出来吗？”Finch看着已经跪在自己两腿间的人，拉着对方的手按在他自己早已鼓涨起来的位置。“我不知道。”Reese喃喃道。他的确不知道，一个人可以，但当着人可就说不定了。但他的肉体让他让他按这个人所说的去做。他怎样说，他就怎样做。他的手咔哒一声解开皮带和扣子，握住自己因欲望和信息素刺激早已挺直的性器。“哈。”他在上面滑动，来回数次，但还是无法高潮，他做不到。“我不行，Harold，我不行。”

Finch比他还受刺激，白色手套和深色下身的对比太过情色，特别是还搭配上那张性感到无辜的脸，鬓角的汗珠就像钻石一样亮。他找不到，le mot juste，来形容那份最特别的神态。“再来一次，你能做到的。”他极力稳住气息，摩挲着对方的后颈，才能忍住自己恨不得把他直接拖上床的冲动。

Reese沉闷的喘息着，把头埋在了Finch的腿上。他从没经历过这样的苦恼，卡在一个尴尬的位置，被人盯着实在不是一个好的体验。他只敢在脑海中描出Finch的样子，他的面容---但这也很难，欲望蒙住了他的眼睛，他想到的就像蒙太奇一样---金色的眼镜腿，温莎领和脖子的微妙交线，修剪规整的指尖，他跪下来帮他系他的鞋带……他在呜咽中射了出来，白浊溅在Finch的西装裤腿上。

他被Finch牵引着站起来，用皮靴踩着裤脚把笔直健壮的双腿解放出来，任Finch用绵密的亲吻缓解他急躁的情绪。他爬上沙发，跨坐在Finch的身前，对方的手从脖子的一侧，像羽毛般滑落到肩膀，然后是整个背，最后隔着还未全部褪下的内裤在后穴轻轻打转，那儿早已因为发情而被溢出的情液打湿。

“不去床上吗？”他听见年长的恋人在亲吻间隙有些紧张的问。“就在这。”他把沙发背向后推去，沙发上就变成一张软绵绵的床。他因为发情有些火烧火燎，耐不住的空虚在体内逡巡着不肯离去，肉体渴望被捕捉，被爱抚，让Finch的口舌吻过，让Finch要了他，委身于可以为之一死的欢快与高潮，让他变成年长男人的人。

Finch看着自己的西装、马甲、衬衫被解开，他的手被拉着引向那一圈括约肌，那里热的发烫，有一种毛茸茸的暖意，戴着白手套依然纤细颀长的手指和他的手指一起伸了进去，身上的人发出急促的呻吟。他从没感觉白手套是如此好的主意。

只是简单的几下扩张，那儿已经湿的够厉害了，Reese撑起腰，对着Finch早已硬的不行的性器直直坐了下去。“嗯。”两人都禁不住一声闷哼。

Finch感受着Reese在他上方的一阵阵耸动。优雅的像一只慵懒的猎豹，又极尽情色。这个人在性事上不知为何异常喜欢乘骑，就由他去吧。如果不是Reese愿意，他们是成不了这档事的。而且这样他可以好好看着Reese，他对对方那种混杂了粗俗与天真的神态爱的发狂，粗俗来自于经历过的阴影与污垢；而天真则是那死亡泥土下埋着的旖旎百合，骨子里的纯洁。最特别的，无可比拟的，这个John Reese, 他的John。

直到Reese拿起他的一只手，将整个手掌使劲按在他自己的小腹上，“你感觉得到吗”，这个人笑的有些邪恶，没有停下起伏的动作。即使他的眼睛蒙上了薄薄的一层弥漫的水雾，上身的仪仗队服变得皱巴巴的。

天啦天啦，他他他怎么能这么…….Finch感受到….自己的物器在对方体内的深浅运动…..他词穷，最后用另一只手环过Reese的腰，抓着另一侧，凶狠的刺了进去，融为一体，戏弄最隐秘敏感的那一处“啊。”堵噎住那张不讨巧的嘴，把剩下的话语吞下齿缝，单单留下上扬的魅惑声音。这个人的张狂是因为他，那他的臣服也要是因为他。

快感从脊骨渗出来，通过他的身体，潜入Reese那方，再回到自己这边，仿佛轮回一般。

Finch就看着Reese敞着腿坐在他身上操着自己，把自己操熟；他看着这个人有些溃散的眼神，桃红的面颊，因为情潮而泛红的身躯，和吐出断断续续词调的嫣红的唇。这样可以了。在快临近时Finch这样想。掐着对方的腰，狠狠的冲撞了几下，在急促的喘息后引出那声仿佛天鹅濒死的叫声。他们一起达到高峰。

Reese在高潮后把自己深深的摔进对方的怀里，嗅取着对方的气息。他闭上了眼睛。

Finch的双手环过Reese的脖颈。这个人在发情期的情事过后总是格外疲累，克制的说，好像耗尽了一样。而Finch总还有时间回忆一些记忆片段，他们在清醒生活遇到的痛苦与欢乐。他想留住他，给他繁华的街道，而不是破败的战场；美丽的日出，而不是枯冷的孤月；给他阳光、自由、和花的芬芳。他侧头看着陷入昏睡德尔特工，就想起一句诗“他就像黑夜，拥有寂静和群星。”他低头亲吻他的额头。

Good night，我的珍宝，我的生命之光---我的新郎。

多少人曾在你生命里来了又还，可知一生有你我都陪在你身边。

_“Harold，我记得我的发情期是三天后？”_

_“哦，上次你受伤用的那种新药有提前发情期的副作用。”_

_“…….所以你是故意选在那一天的？”_

_“……..”_

PS：

  1. **仪仗队服脑洞来自2015俄罗斯阅兵，我军三军仪仗队帅哭！！！**（美国是没有阅兵的，不过在总统就职时有类似的）
  2. Reese的动作来自于美国空军仪仗队操枪表演<http://v.ku6.com/show/mJWNPvaS5IfICaTjy4UR0g...html>的2分28秒。
  3. 就是废话有点多….. 快3000字了还在前戏晃荡….. 本文其实和ABO关系不大，ABO的好处可能就是不需要润滑剂吧…….
  4. 我觉得一篇PWP可以抵消我目前正文更新太慢的过错…….
  5. le mot juste :恰当的词，法语，法国作家福拜楼在写作时为找到le mot juste绞尽脑汁；就和我们知道的“推”“敲”典故一样。
  6. 我连男朋友都还没有有过！！！母上大人知道我写这种文会打死我的！！！
  7. 我就不说最后一句出自哪了23333
  8. 说好的不苏的……..
  9. 所谓PS就是一边写一边在末页吐槽


End file.
